Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign 2nd Anniversary Campaign 3rd Anniversary Campaign 4th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017 see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes 'Kei Akki Appearance and Skill Enhancement Campaign' Event Period: 31st January 2017 - 7th February 2018 '1. Kei Akki Appearance Commemoration! Summon Rate Greatly Increased!!' During the event, the initial release of the Kei Extremely Rare tier Hime, Kei Akki, will have a summon rate of 2.4%. '-Akki-' *Kei Extremely Rare, Axe-type Hime *Maximum Stats are on par with Ultimate Foreign Extremely Rare tier *At +1 rank, Level Cap is increased to 30, and can learn up to 4 skills at max level. *Can learn 2 Unique Skills '-Kei Akki Unique Skill 1: Heavy Smash (ヘビースイング)' *30% chance to deal a fixed damage of 120 to all enemies. '-Kei Akki Unique Skill 2: Furious Sky (怒髪天)' *When there are no dying enemies around, 70% chance to target Spear/Bow type enemy. *ATK is increased by 30% for that attack. Above skill info are for Lv1 skills. Amount of Stone Fragment required to obtain the unique skills are set to be lower than UVSxRare tier skills. Can be summoned from Rainbow Summon. Evolution Path has been planned. Kei Extremely Rare Hime excluding Akki will have normal summon rate. '2. Get Special Hime in Summons!' During the event, the following Special Hime will be available for summon '-Rainbow Summon-' *Tanabata Nekomata - 3% *Special Kabukirihime - 3% *Special Kurama - 3% *Koromogae Izuna - 3% '-Gold Summon-' *Tanabata Nekomata - 1.5% *Special Kabukirihime - 1.5% *Special Kurama - 1.5% *Koromogae Izuna - 1.5% '-Silver Summon-' *Tanabata Yasafurohime - 3% *Special Korobokkuru - 3% *Ajisai Kayanohime - 3% *Special Tengu - 3% '3. Summon Hime for a chance to have Extremely Rare skills learned!' During the event, Hime summoned from Gold/Rainbow Summon will come with a random Extremely Rare skill or Skill Summon skill already learned. Also, all skills learned this way will be lv3 and above. In the case of the skill UP, lv1 and lv2 are included. '4. Extremely Rare skills from Skill Summon, Summon Rate doubled!' During the event, Extremely Rare skills from Skill Summon will have their summon rate doubled. '5. Skill Level Up Success Rate increased by 10%!' During the event, skill level up success rate will be increased by 10%. '6. Collect Ball to get Ticket!' During the event, Ball will drop from the MAP 1 subjugation Sculptor Mountain (仏師の小山). Also, you can obtain Ball from Farm during the event period. '-Ball Recipe-' *Wood(木): 200 | Fire(火): 200 | Earth(土): 200 | Gold(金): 200 | Water(水): 200 '7. Login Bonus with daily Ball x30 & Stone Fragment x250 as Present!' During the event, Ball x30 & Stone Fragment x250 will be given out everyday as present in addition to the normal Daily Login Bonus. '8. Break through Passage and get of Skill!' During the event, the following Passage Quests have been added. Above Quests are on the Event tab. '9. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 7th February 2018 - 14th February 2018 (1 Week) Each Basket can be purchased once in the period of 7th February 2018 - 14th February 2018 Information about the Ornament is as follows: 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is 2 weeks later on 21st February 2018. 'Story Mode Addition' A new Subjugation, Forest of Wisdom, has been added to MAP 5. To enter of Wisdom, the following Quest must been completed: Let's confirm the location of of Wisdom! 八意の樹林の場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ 'Game Adjustment & Bug Fixes' - 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Setsubun Campaign Category:Browse